


Distraction

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron distracts Hermione from her research.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/)**redblaze**  a while back  


* * *

He was suppose to be helping her research, at least that's what he'd told Harry, but he was completely distracted. He watched her over the top of the large tomb he was reading on Rowena Ravenclaw as she sat nibbling on the end of her quill. His eyes followed her lips and he couldn't get the image of her wrapping those pink lips around his cock out of his head. He stared at her mouth, there was a bit of chocolate and marshmallow at the corner of her lip and he was nearly overcome by the urge to lick that spot clean.

She shifted in her seat and her shirt rode up just a bit. He could see the smooth expanse of her belly and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wanted her so badly at that moment that his whole body ached with the desire to claim her, to mark her as his, and the need to see her shatter apart was almost more than he could take. She was beautiful when she came, her head would fall back, her voice would be so fucking husky when she called out his name, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Harry wouldn't be back for a couple more hours, he went to see Professor Lupin, and Hermione could use a break...Ron thought as he cast the silencing and locking charms on the door. He stood, tugging his jumper down over the erection already tenting his jeans, and moved towards her. She was intent on her research, jotting down notes on a long scroll of parchment, and she didn't notice him crossing the room towards her. He dropped to his knees when he reached her, knowing she was so focused that she wouldn't notice him until he touched her, and he licked his lips before sliding his hands up the back of her legs.

"Ron," Hermione pushed his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

He began pushing up her skirt, his lips brushed her inner thigh, and his fingers dipped under the elastic of her knickers.

"Nothing," he murmured as he ran his finger between her folds. "Keep working."

He lifted his head and their eyes met, he could see she was aroused--he could feel it when he circled her clit and she grew wet and the need to taste her was overwhelming. She nodded her head and shifted so he could settle between her legs. He pulled her knickers down her legs and winked as he tucked them into his pocket.

"Relax," Hermione muttered. "Just relax..."

Ron parted her folds with his thumbs and blew softly on her folds before running his tongue up and down her pussy lips. She whimpered and it sent heat directly to Ron's cock. He hardened fully and with his free hand he adjusted himself before circling her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her legs fell further apart and he began tasting her in earnest. His lips closed over her clit and he suckled the hard nub before trailing between her lips to her entrance. He delved inside, his tongue imitating what he would like to be doing with his cock, and he reached up and tugged her blouse down the middle.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as the buttons from her shirt flew around her room but but her protest turned into a moan when Ron's hand undid the clasp on her bra. "Oh Merlin..."

Ron used his mouth to bring her to the edge, his tongue lapped at her, his teeth grazed her skin, and his hand cupped her breasts as he suckled her clit again. He loved the way she only lost control like this around him, that only he could make her this wet, this wanton, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Fuck me," Hermione tugged his hair hard and forced his head back. "Fuck me."

There was a desperation in her voice and Ron's control snapped. He'd always held himself back, not wanting to hurt her or overwhelm her, but he couldn't think for the lust that ripped through his body when she said those two words to him. _Fuck me_

He slid his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him. His lips crashed down on hers, his tongue parted her lips, and when she met him fully he growled deep in his chest. His hands pushed her bra down, exposing her breasts, and he ran his thumb over one of the hardened nipples. She moaned against his lips and when they broke apart for air he hauled her to her feet.

"Fuck you?" He growled as their hands tangled trying to get the buttons on his jeans undone. "Blimey..."

She worked her hand into his jeans and began stroking him. His vision grew hazy when she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock and when she shoved his jeans down he quickly stepped out of them. He hauled her against him and lifted her leg so he could press against her. He could feel her wetness against his cock and he backed up towards the wall. He spun her in his arms and lifted her up so he could press he against the wood paneling and when her legs came around his waist he moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you, Hermione," Ron moved her hips and slid his cock between her folds, over her clit, and pressed against her entrance. "I'm going to make you come undone."

She dug her nails into his shoulder as he drove his cock inside her hard.

"I'm prepared--" She whimpered as he began to move. "To let you try..."

He drove into her hard and fast, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room, and bent his head to nip at the smooth skin of her neck. She was hot and wet around him, tight, made just for him. He loved the way she moaned when he swiveled his hips, love the smell of sex that clung around them like the sweetest perfume, and he moved faster. Her hand slid between them and he looked down and watched as she rubbed her clit. Her body was shaking, her mouth hung open in a silent moan, and he nipped her bottom lip.

"Come for me," He whispered. "I want to feel your pussy clench around me...I want to know only I can make you--" His voice trailed over as she clenched around him. "So tight..."

His hands gripped her hips tightly as he slid his cock completely out of her pussy before driving back inside her. She called out his name over and over as he fucked her. He could feel himself approaching the edge and the heat welled in his bely. His lips closed around one of her nipples and he sucked her hard. She clenched around him, moaning his name, and when she shattered he felt it all the way to his soul. He release sent him over the edge and he spilled inside her, calling out her name like a prayer, and he continued thrusting until he was spent. He rested his forehead against hers and she whimpered as he slid out of her.

"I love you, Hermione," he threaded his fingers through her curls and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you too," she murmurred. "What came over you?"

"You had chocolate and marshmallow at the corner of you mouth," He grinned. "You know how I love chocolate."


End file.
